The present invention relates to a network plug for connection to a network socket and more particularly, to an improved structure of network plug, which uses a slide to move two locking bars between the locking position and the unlocking position to eliminate the drawbacks of conventional network plugs that use a clip for locking.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional network plug 8 for use with a network socket 9. As illustrated, the network plug 8 has a springy protruding clip 81 for locking. The protruding clip 81 has two stop edges 811 at two sides. When inserted the network plug 8 into the receiving hole 91 of the network socket 9, the stop edges 811 are respectively engaged with two locating blocks 911 inside the receiving hole 91 of the network socket 9, and therefore the network plug 8 is locked to the network socket 9.
This design of network plug 8 is still not satisfactory in function. Before inserting the network plug 8 into the network socket 9 or removing the network plug 8 from the network socket 9, the user must press the spring clip 81 with the finger so that the network plug 8 can be moved in and out of the network socket 9. This operation method requires much effort. Another drawback of this design of network plug is that the springy clip 81 wears quickly with use. Further, because the springy clip 81 extends obliquely upwardly from the top side of the body of the network plug 8, the network plug 8 requires much installation space.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore main object of the present invention to provide a network plug that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the network plug comprises a plug body, two locking bars pivotally mounted in the top wall of the plug body, a jacket coupled to the rear side of the plug body and movable relative to the plug body in axial direction within a limited distance, and a working plate mounted in the jacket and movable with the jacket relative to the plug body to move the locking bars between the locking position to lock the network plug to a network socket, and the unlocking position to unlock the network plug from the network socket. According to another aspect of the present invention, the network plug eliminates the use of the projecting clip as seen in conventional network plugs, therefore the network plug of the present invention is durable in use, and requires less installation space.